Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star
Hatoful Boyfriend Holiday Star is the sequel to Hatoful Boyfriend and a separate game. There are 4 main episodes and 6 short episodes contained within it, a gallery, as well as a six part radio program that answers questions from the fans. The main episode unlock one by one as you play the one before it. Each of the first 4 short episode and the radio programs seem to be unlocked by playing each of the main episode (the first main unlocks the first short and so on). The 5th short episode appears after the 4th main episode is finished. The 6th short episode is unlocked after all the radio programs have been played (and all short episodes too probably). It was released in English on Christmas Day, 25th December 2012. You can buy it here. The Japanese demo can be downloaded here. The English demo is here. Demo The demo's story is one of the main episode, specifically the second one called "Fallen Chronicles - Absolute Zero". The plot involves the new character Nishikikouji Tohri, Anghel's hallucination powers and otaku culture. All 8 main characters and Hiyoko are in this story, as well as HoliStar exclusive characters Miru Kaku and Tohri. Demo Summary (tweeted by Moa prior to the English demo) #Anghel got a chance to go to Comiket, the biggest con in Japan with his epic manga. Hiyoko decides to go with Anghel to help him. #Tragedy struck him. No one buys his manga. However, a golden pheasant comes. He says he’s a magazine editor. He invites Anghel to his office. #Then Anghel has meeting with the pheasant, Tohri, to make his own manga for many times. Hiyoko finds Anghel gets weaker and paler. #Hiyoko puts a shadow on Anghel to see what happens in their meetings. She finally finds Tohri takes Anghel’s blood. #Anghel’s blood has a power of enhancing imagination. Tohri makes a weapon with the blood and captured otaku birds in the convention. #Tohri once was belong to the lab where Isa was. He lost to Isa in the research competitions but he couldn’t admit Isa was superior. #So he decided to destroy St. Pigeonation's with his artistic weapon to let Shuu see how excellent Tohri is. #Hiyoko has to defend her school against the selfish artist. She attempts to use the power of Anghel as well. #Hiyoko, Ryouta, and Kazuaki become popocure (fictional super heroine) . They have a fierce fight though, birds all over the world cheer them. #Finally, they defeat the evil weapon and Tohri runs away. That’s all. Hope it helps you to understand the story! Main Episodes The Christmas Thieves Attack! Fallen Chronicles - Absolute Zero The Day the Night Slept (Before) The Day the Night Slept (After) Short Episodes Pigeon Shrine Visit Ryouta Sakuya Okosan Kazuaki Yuuya Nageki Shuu Anghel Legumentine's Chronicles Midnight Attack of the Nightmare Albert's Secret Preliminary Inspection The Day the Night Slept (After After) Radio Programs Part 1 - Living with Birds Part 2 - The Pigeon and the Partidge Part 3 - The Special Talk Show Part 4 - Spoilers Ahead Part 5 - Human Form Questions Part 6 - Extra-Large Edition Notes and References Category:Content Category:Games